Three Sentence Fics - ZoSan
by xpiester333x
Summary: A collection of three sentence fic prompts. All zosan, various ratings.
1. Chapter 1

_First one is ZoSan - there is no relationship between them, but everytime they fight, Sanji gets aroused for some reason. However, he is too stubborn to admit it. Zoro always notices it and gives no sign that he does.__** - candy-of-doom**_

These were the kinds of reactions Sanji should be having to Nami and Robin wearing their swimsuits, not the sweaty, panting and filthy marimo, but maybe it wasn't Zoro so much as fighting with Zoro that did this to him; the thrill that challenging Zoro gave him was definitely to blame.

At that moment a particularly awkward kick gave Zoro a perfect view of Sanji's current predicament, and Sanji watched as the marimo's eyes widened, just a fraction, but Sanji knew that he'd seen it.

Sanji expected a scathing remark or at the very least an insulting jibe, but all he got was a devious smirk and a "Come on, Shit-cook, you're gonna have to do better than that," and the fight continued on.

* * *

><p><em>The second one might be difficult. Also Zosan, with something creepy in the air.<em>_** - candy-of-doom**_

Zoro ran his fingers through soft blond hair; hair that he had wanted to run his fingers through for so long that being able to do so now felt almost dream like. He traced his fingers over the distinct curled eyebrows and down the straight nose, tracing the cheek bones out from there and running his thumbs across them lovingly, though he was stopped when his fingers brushed something wet.

"Oh shit," Zoro hissed, shifting the head on his lap and reaching for the wet cloth he'd been using to wipe the last of the blood from it. "I missed a spot."

* * *

><p><em>Zosan. Every time Zoro looks into the mirror, he sees Sanji repeating his movements instead of himself and gradually falls in love with him.<em>_** - candy-of-doom**_

He was there again, at he always was, the blond on the other side of the mirror. Zoro knew it wasn't his reflection; he knew his hair was short and green rather than shaggy and blond and he knew his brows arched in a way that gave people the impression he was constantly angry, rather than curling up at the end into an odd spiral.

It had frightened Zoro the first time he'd looked into the mirror and seen the blond man staring back at him, but after all of these years he'd come to expect the man to be there, welcomed him. He rested his hand against the glass of the mirror, staring intently into the blue eyes that stared back with equal intensity, and wished all the more he could slip through the glass and join the man on the other side.

* * *

><p><em>Oh, can I have one more, please? Um. Let's see. ZoSan, no relationship. Zoro is struck by a lightning and declares to the entire crew that Sanji is his wife. I'll give you my special Hug of Doom if you add something perverted 3 <em>_**- candy-of-doom**_

He'd scared them all nearly to death, trust the lost marimo to position himself perfectly to be struck by lightning, and then wake up so disoriented.

"I'm your WHAT!?" Sanji squawked in indignation.

"My wife!" Zoro declared proudly, approaching Sanji with a lecherous grin. He reached around and grabbed a handful of the blond's ass. "We have yet to enjoy our honeymoon though."

* * *

><p><em>Can I have one more? xD ZoSan, Sanji has his hands tied up and cooks with his mouth.<em>_** - candy-of-doom**_

Sanji had been right in the middle of cooking when Zoro decided he wanted to try being kinky and secured the blonde's hands behind his back with a thick line of rope.

Unfortunately for Zoro, Sanji was determined to finish cooking lunch before he got into anything with the swordsman, and with his lack of hands he was forced to come up with a new method; cleverly picking up the spatula in his mouth, he swirled it around the pan, ignoring the stings of popping oils when they hit his cheek.

"See, shitty swordsman? You're not the only one who's good with his mouth."

* * *

><p><em>SanZo! AU western, 3 sentences please ^^<em>_** - bipalium**_

"You're a wanted man, Roronoa Zoro," Sanji smirked, pushing the man's face further into the finished wood of the bar top.

"And I supposed you're going to turn me in," Zoro replied with a cocksure smile that suggested he knew better.

"Maybe not, if you're willing to pay a fine instead," Sanji whispered suggestively, watching with glee as the outlaw below him turned red.


	2. Chapter 2

_ZoSan, snow fight_**_– gagakuma_**

"What the hell, Cook?!" Zoro cried, reaching back and desperately attempting to remove the snow from down his shirt where Sanji had playfully dumped it.

Sanji couldn't contain his laughter, but he was silenced quickly when the marimo tackled him into a snow mound. The snow pressing around them might have been cold, but Zoro's lips were hot.

* * *

><p><em>ZoSan: Usopp accidentaly runs into Zoro and Sanji during their kinky sex<em>_** – bipalium**_

"Hey Sanji, can I borrow those pep….ers…"

Sanji's face bloomed five different shades of red as Usopp rounded the corner and spied Sanji in _the dress_ that Zoro was currently exploring under.

"Is that Usopp?" Zoro asked from beneath the fabric, his voice coming from somewhere near the general vicinity of Sanji's crotch. "Tell him to go away, we're busy."

* * *

><p><em>can I ask for a 3 line? too late? please? pretty please? with zoro sprinkles on top? sanji sprinkles on top? SanZo - Zoro is a pet?<em>**_– captainshablul_**

"No, no, I said: sit!" Sanji cried helplessly as he watched the stupid dog leave the room with a look of boredom.

Sanji had gotten this stupid animal three weeks ago, he'd taken pity on the poor guy at the pound because of all those hideous scars, but he was proving to be stubborn and impossible to train, and he'd already peed on Sanji's cookbooks.

Sanji sighed, watching the shitty dog curl up on the couch (a place Sanji had expressly forbidden him to go) to take yet another nap, and thought, _this is dog is a shitty asshole…but he's pretty cute._

* * *

><p><em>Zoro (~22 years)Sanji(~8) Zoro moves into a countryside house. A small and very energetic ghost lives there as well. __**- candy-of-doom**_

Zoro set the last of his boxes down on the floor of what would be his living room; as soon as he did something about the maze of boxes in it. He was surveying the mess and forming a plan when a loud crash interrupted his thoughts.

"Whoa," A small voice spoke. "You've got green hair!" The small blonde boy emerged from what had once been a neatly stacked pile of boxes, now a tipped over mess.

"My name is Sanji!" The boy smiled. "It's been a long time since the last people moved out. Hey, hey, green guy! Wanna play with me?"

Zoro stared in disbelief as the little boy began to dig through the boxes he'd knocked over, it seemed his peaceful countryside life wouldn't be so peaceful after all.

* * *

><p><em>Prompt! ZoSan, Zoro wears a tiara! <em>_**– sunshinesthroughtheclouds**_

"What kind of shitty island is this anyway?" Zoro grumbled irritably.

He'd never been more humiliated in his entire life; he'd been stripped of his usual attire and forced into dresses and swimsuits and forced to parade around in front of a crowd of spectators, and the worst part was when they'd placed the dainty and fragile looking bejeweled tiara on his head.

"It's not so bad," Sanji laughed, tapping the tiara lightly. "I think you won some type of award," He hummed thoughtfully before flashing Zoro a smile that melted the swordsman's insides every time he saw it. "I guess that means you deserve a prize, eh, Ma-ri-mo?"

* * *

><p><em>do you take prompts? if so how about a military one. Zoro has to leave for deployment for like a year in a war zone and Sanji cant bring himself to say ill miss you, but he really wants to...or something like that! <em>_**- dionna1224**_

They stood in the airport together, watching the crowd of travelers work their way slowly through the security line; Zoro would be joining them soon, deployed to a far off country for the next year, and there was no guarantee he would return…at least not alive.

"You should go, Marimo, you'll miss your flight," Sanji jerked his head towards the line, carefully keeping his voice and his face neutral; he couldn't bring himself to say goodbye to his best friend and the man he loved.

"Yeah," Zoro nodded once, picking up his duffel bag and adjusting his uniform. "I'll see you later, Shit-cook," he smirked, planting his lips against the blond's cheek before he walked off to join the crowd.

Zoro could taste the salt of the cook's tears against his lips as he pushed through security and made his way to the gate.


End file.
